


Come, Take Me in the Night

by kesha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Astral Projection, Dubious Consent, Ghost Sex, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is also the Wendigo, Human Wendigos, M/M, Possession, Sprectrophilia, Supernatural - Freeform, The Wendigo - Freeform, Wendigo!Hannibal - Freeform, What's next - alien sex?, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/pseuds/kesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algonquian peoples believed those who resorted to eating human flesh were at particular risk of becoming possessed by the spirit of a Wendigo.</p><p>Possessed Hannibal has the ability to travel to places in the Wendigo spirit. He goes to visit Will at night and, you guessed it, ghost sex ensues.</p><p>Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Take Me in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my idol, Kesha, for the idea for the story. Her song, _Supernatural_ (2012), inspired all of this.
> 
> You see the tags. If they don't bother you, I hope you will enjoy reading! Beta-read by the lovely [cannibalspet](http://cannibalspet.tumblr.com) :)

_Will heard his dogs growl and huff. He was on his stomach._ It _was on him. He could feel the presence and weight it carried; heavy and hard, and the gripping of what felt like claws on his back; sharp and powerful._ _Will couldn't move, couldn't fight back. He was completely paralyzed. He could only blink_

_He tried to take a look at what was attacking him as far as the position he was in allowed him and caught only a glimpse of it._ Definitely not human _, Will thought. It had ink-black skin that's taut against the bone. Skinny long arms and bony shoulders. Will was terrified._ _He couldn't see its face or its eyes but he could feel the icy-cold stare on the back of his head. He wanted to dare look at it right back but instead caught a glimpse of... deer antlers? Will wasn't sure. He wanted to make sure but the creature was constantly moving, parts of it that he could see were entering and leaving his eyesight again and again._

_Will would gasp if he could. He tried. But he was being pressed down hard as something was being pushed and pushed and pushed_ into _him. Will felt the stretch and everything; pain and pleasure. His nerves tingled and he climaxed. He felt it climax too. However, there was no fluid left behind, only Will's own sweat and release._

_The weight lifted off. He tried to breathe and understand what'd just happened. He was able to move again. He slowly shifted his position to laying on his back and measured his breathing. His dogs were quiet now. He looked at the digital number illuminating the dark room, thinking,_  'did I just wake up? Was it a dream?'  _But the stinging sensation across his back where the claws had been and the ache between his legs said otherwise. The time read 3:43 am. He had an appointment with his non-official psychiatrist, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, today. Will considered telling him about his encounter._

* * *

Hannibal smiled, greeting Will at his office door.

"Please, come in."

Without saying a word to Hannibal, Will went to his usual spot. Hannibal followed him. Will was tense and quiet until he was seated. He let out a long sigh, trying to relax himself before their session began. Hannibal got settled in his chair, crossing his leg over the other, folding his hands in his lap, and studied Will. The man looked pale per usual.

To begin their session, Hannibal asked the question that he frequently asked his patients, "How are you feeling?"

Will blinked once. He didn't feel like conversing much today and had been avoiding doing so all day. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep and bothered by what happened the previous night, however, he didn't know how else to rid of the feeling besides telling it to the psychiatrist.

"Well, tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Will's hands spread on his lap and he rubbed them against the rough texture of his pants, feeling uneasy already. Hannibal knew right away what was on Will's mind but showed the man no sign.

"You were sleepwalking again."

"No."

"Nightmares?"

"I thought it was that at first, but no."

"You thought? Were you experiencing sleep paralysis, Will? Sleep paralysis can be scary and stressful."

"No." Will's brows furrowed. "I know what sleep paralysis is. What I, uh,  _experienced_  last night wasn't sleep paralysis." Their eyes met for the first time since Will's arrival; the man was not a fan of eye contact still despite the numbers of times they had done therapy together. The look in Will's eyes said that the man was horrified.

"What happened last night?"

Will averted his gaze from Hannibal again and swallowed nervously. Hannibal watched his Adam's apple move up and back down. Will took a deep breath and stroked his face the way he always did when he was thinking hard. He was thinking of how to tell Hannibal.

Without looking at Hannibal, Will let out the breath he held before he began, "last night when I went to sleep, I wasn't alone in my room."

"Where were your dogs?"

"I mean they were in the room with me the whole time and I always heard them and felt their presences. But, there was another presence."

"And what did you do?"

"I remained still. I wasn't sure. But I know that it wasn't a dream. I was awake. And then, after a while, my dogs started waking up. I heard them move around so I tried to get up to look at them and that was when I found out that I couldn't move."

"Were you sleeping on your back?"

"Yes."

"You were on your back and you couldn't move. That, sounds to me like a sleep paralysis episode, Will."

"No, Dr. Lecter, I am telling you, it wasn't sleep paralysis." Will leaned forward now, resting his arms on his lap and folding his fingers together. He was growing more nervous but trying his best to hide it.

"I believe there is more to the story. What else happened then, Will, that makes you believe it wasn't sleep paralysis."

"I panicked. I tried to think that it wasn't real and waited for me to wake up. But it was all very real. I felt the presence hover near my bed."

"Were your eyes open? Could you see anything?"

"My eyes were open. My eyelids were the only muscles I could control. I shut my eyes so tight and tried to go back to sleep. I slipped back into sleep somehow. Now, doctor, if it had ended there, I would have thought it was a dream or sleep paralysis like you said, but I was woken up a second time." Will's eyes met Hannibal's again and waited for Hannibal to ask him something. When Hannibal didn't say anything, Will continued, "I woke up lying on my belly. I don't ever sleep on my belly."

"Are you implying that someone or something flipped you over in your sleep?"

Will shrugged and nodded his head.

"Keep going, please."

"I tried to change my position. I couldn't move again. The presence was back and this time it felt more intense somehow, like it was really there and it was close to me,  _so_  close. I got terrified and tried to move. I didn't try to go back to sleep this time. I started sweating. I sweat so much that  I was cold. I felt the presence make a move. Then it was on me. My heart was beating so fast in my chest and I was hyperventilating. I was having an episode of panic attack and my dogs were growling.

I wanted to yell and to move but the weight was so heavy. It felt like it was crushing my body. Then I felt, uh, hands, or- or,  _claws_ on my back. It was holding me down. And then," Will went silent for a beat, gulping, and stroked his face again. Hannibal waited for him to continue.

"It penetrated me." Will half whispered the words.

Nothing in Hannibal's expression changed when he asked, "how so?"

Will chuckled dryly. "The same way a man or woman gets penetrated by the other man in an intercourse."

Will found it hard to keep the eye contact with Hannibal when he told him but he managed, wanted to see Hannibal's expression, wanted to see if he believed him.

"You were raped by a ghost?"

Will visibly cringed.

"I looked it up. Apparently I'm not alone. Many people have had the same experience—celebrities—Kesha, Anna Nicole Smith, the Paranormal Activity actor... Spectrophilia is what they call this phenomenon."

"I have heard of spectrophilia before, however, I can't say that I have had a patient come to me and tell me they had such experience."

"Well, now you have, Doctor."

"So how does this phenomenon make you feel, Will? Were you scared? Was there a part that was pleasurable to you? Did you or this ghost climax? Are you scared for it to happen again?"

"I, uh, climaxed. It did, too. And it was, it was disturbing—the idea of having sex with a ghost—but, it was... pleasurable, like  _real_  sex, to say the least."

"And it  _was_ real because you weren't dreaming."

Will huffed out a dry laugh. "Yeah... I've always believed in the supernatural even though I never encountered anything. I'm not scared, just surprised. It's weird, isn't it?"

"Surprised because your first encounter was sexual or surprised because you actually enjoyed it?"

Will thought about it. He leaned back into the seat back cushion, sighing. He hadn't been comfortable since the session started. He fidgeted and did all of his nervous tics until he was tired and he gave up on trying to make himself relax. He couldn't make himself relax so long as they were discussing this. Will took another breath before he admitted to the psychiatrist, "both."

Hannibal smiled.

"While we're on this topic, may I ask you a few personal questions?"

Will nodded his head. He didn't see the point of it but he thought,  _we've come this far. Might as well._

"Do you masturbate?"

The question was expected.

"Like every healthy person."

"Are you sexually active?"

Will sighed and sank further into the chair, saying, "haven't been in over a year," and laid his arms on the armrest.

"You said that the ghost penetrated you. Have you ever been anally penetrated before during those times you were sexually active and did you ever enjoy being done so?"

Will let out a breath and looked away. He refused to make eye contact while talking about personal matters. Hannibal let him take his time with his answer.

"Uh, I guess. What can I say? I'm a gay man."

The answer made Hannibal smile a small, polite smile.

"Gay or not, anal penetration can be pleasurable if done right. As we have discussed that your experience last night was pleasurable, how did your ghost pleasure you? And what I mean by that is what brought you to the climax, if you were on your belly and neither you or the ghost could touch you?"

Will huffed again with a little smile. It was obvious to him Hannibal wanted him to admit aloud that he enjoyed anal sex and could orgasm without being touched as long as his hole was occupied. Bastard.

"Your question answers itself, Doctor."

Hannibal smiled back at him, unbothered by the fact that Will knew what he wanted; he was rather amused.

"And you said the ghost climaxed too. How did you know this?"

"I felt it. There was no... fluid, but... I could just  _feel_."

"How did it feel?"

"Like how every one of my partner felt when they finished inside me."

Hannibal smiled at him again and nodded his head, understood.

* * *

A couple nights later, Hannibal went to sleep. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He thought about Will and his little house in Wolf Trap. He opened his eyes and he was here. He looked at Will's sleeping form. Will was sleeping on his back and Hannibal wasn't going to change his position this time. Tonight he wanted Will on his back.

The dogs started making little noises that eventually woke up their sleeping owner. Hannibal watched Will, waited for him to start panicking or struggling to move just like the other night, but Will did neither. His paralyzed form appeared somewhat calm tonight. He was breathing hard still, probably from nervousness, but he wasn't hyperventilating. There was no anxious sweating, no rapid eye movement, no shaking. Had he been waiting for Hannibal? Was Hannibal's visit expected? Was he  _ready_ for Hannibal this second time? The thoughts amused Hannibal, and normally, Hannibal would smile, but the Wendigo didn't smile, so Hannibal went to do what he came to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed the story!
> 
> And oh! And if you want a part 2, let me know! I'm always down for more ghost sex :) (I love the Wendigo, omg.)
> 
> Where you can find me:
> 
> Twitter: [@hughdansy](http://twitter.com/hughdansy)  
> Tumblr: [uhhuhhanni.tumblr.com](http://uhhuhhanni.tumblr.com)


End file.
